


Overdue aftermatch

by heloflor02



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 16:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15867822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heloflor02/pseuds/heloflor02
Summary: What if, some time after the events caused in the Everfree forest by Chrysalis, the former Queen received a visit from a certain draconequus who didn't take the time to gloat to her after her previous defeat ?





	Overdue aftermatch

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here's my first MLP story ! As said in the description, this takes place some time after “The Mean 6” (S8 ep 13) and they are spoilers from a previous episode (aka “To Where And Back Again”). Also there is some shipping implied in this (fluttercord) but it can be seen as platonic (if you forget one random detail in one line) I hope it's enjoyable and that I'm not out of character.

The tall changeling was walking back and forth into a spot in the Everfree forest, grumbling.

 

“How dare they ! These...these  _ creations _ ! How dare they turn their backs on me like that ! Oh I swear Starlight Glimmer, once I'll get a new plan, I'll make you and your terrible friends suffer for all of this !”

 

“I wouldn't dream of it.”, a deep voice suddenly said from the trees.

 

“Who-Who dare disrupt me ! Show yourself coward !”, Chrysalis snarled.

 

Her threats were answered by a menacing laugh before she could finally spot a tall creature coming from the shadow of a tree. “Oh but I'm not trying to hide.”, he said with a smirk.

 

“Discord.”, the ex-queen growled. “That pathetic excuse of a spirit who couldn't even get past a little group of friends.”

 

“Yes, because surely you did better, having your entire hive turn against you because of the words of a simple pony.”, the draconequus mocked.

 

“Don't talk to me about these traitors ! None of them understood what I had to offer to them !”, Chrysalis started to feel her blood boiling at the thought of their hive.  _ If I ever come back to them, I'm going to make them  _ _ **regret** _ _ their mutiny !  _ She thought.

 

“And yet  _ they're _ the ones living happily in a hive why you're here, trying to survive in the dirt.”, Discord shrugged.

 

“At least I still have my dignity ! Unlike those weak colored...bugs !”

 

“Such words to talk about your own children.”, the other creature mocked.

 

“ _ My _ children would never side against the enemy like that ! Now this entire hive is just weak and helpless, just like these ponies are...just like  _ you _ are !”

 

“Excuse me ?”, Discord almost chuckled. “Weak and helpless ?  _ Moi  _ ?”

 

“Admit it Discord, you lost your true nature when you accepted to side along those pesky colorful ponies. And they completely blind your view of things. Along with messing with your heart and mind.”, she said that last sentence with a sly smile.  _ If that idiot believes that I will back down just because he's so-called powerful, he's wrong ! _

 

“Please !”, the draconequus continued, still looking confident. “If anything, their friendship allows me to go wherever I want and be free from any chains...or cement. I mean, sure, I can't go back to turning the world upside down [literally] but that doesn't stop me from having fun, neither does it makes me weaker. After all, isn't the friendship between six ponies that saved Equestria countless times ?”

 

“Oh really ?”, it was Chrysalis' time to get a mocking smile. “Then, how about you explain me how in the world were my changelings able to capture you so easily ?”, Discord's expression suddenly changed, becoming more uncertain and almost _ ...embarrassed... _ Chrysalis could feel the emotions of his heart and she could clearly tell the conversation was going in a direction he didn't like. Still, she decided to continue, although she knew the danger of getting on a god-like creature's bad side. “After all, you really think my army wouldn't tell their  _ Queen _ how they captured one of the most powerful being of all Equestria ? And it's such a shame, really ! To think the all-powerful Discord was captured by a bunch of changelings disguised as a pathetic crying pegasus.”

 

The draconequus was now frowning, his teeth gritted. “She's not pathetic.”, was all he seemed to manage to growl.

 

“Oh she sure is !”, the changeling continued, almost delighted to finally see someone disturbed by her. “You just refuse to admit it because you care to much.”, she let out a laugh. “And don't even try to deny it, I can see  _ all _ the emotions your heart hold for everypony you ever met !”

 

Without warning, she suddenly lit up her horn, opening an access to see Discord's heart. The draconequus just stood here, his lion paw ready to snap at any moment as the changeling started to turn around him, still smiling.

 

“You sure have a little collection of friends here.”, she said, looking at the auras coming from him, auras that he couldn't see. “Although I'm surprised to see you appreciating so much unimportant company.”, she remarked, looking at a purple aura shaped as a little dragon and a red one with a big apple on it. “As for these six...seven “important” ponies...”, she concentrated into his thoughts towards Twilght and her friends. Though, she felt his mind trying to push her away, but it was clear that he never dealt with a changeling before and didn't know how to chase such magic.

 

The first aura she came upon was those of Twilight. “My ! You sure have little care about her for a reformed creature !”, she laughed.

 

“...She can be such a pain sometimes.”, he grumbled, his eyes never leaving the ex-queen and his lion's fingers still close to each other.

 

“Which is why she never defeated me~.”, she mocked before getting back to the feelings. “As for the others...”, she came across the auras of Applejack, Rarity and Rainbow Dash. “Not really holding them in your heart huh ?”, he didn't answer as she continued to a pink aura with three ballons. “As for the next one we...wait...”, she suddenly started to laugh.“You're-you're  _ scared _ ?! Of  _ Pinkie Pie  _ ?!”, she bursted of laughing, almost falling on the ground.  _ He's scared of a  _ _ **earth pony with no magic** _ _ ?! And he calls himself the Lord of chaos ! _ Discord was clearly not finding it funny, which almost scared the changeling for a moment, making her try to recompose herself quickly. As lost and weakened as she was, she still had plans and couldn't let another creature kill her so stupidly.

 

“Are you done yet ?”, Discord growled when Chrysalis stopped laughing.

 

“Oh trust me, I'm sure I'll have plenty of laughs yet.”, she mocked as she looked for the last aura. As she expected, this last one, a yellow aura with three butterflies, was way bigger than the others; and she could even see some bright pink mixing itself with the yellow. “Well well well, what do we have here ?~ Looks like I underestimated that little pony.”, she made the aura visible, surprising the draconequus. “That one sure left a mark on your heart.”

 

“Wha-”, Discord shook his head. “Alright, you had your fun. Now stop messing with my body before I make more holes in yours.”, he said in another growl.

 

“There's no need to get so protective~”, the changeling responded as she stopped using her magic, which seemed to ease the other creature. “Besides, she's one of them.”, she said more seriously, though she couldn't help smiling. “So when I will put my revenge, she won't be spared. But who knows, maybe I'll make her death less hurtful than the others ?~”

 

“You better be joking.”, his eyes became darker, which almost scared the ex-queen.

 

“Why Discord ? Didn't you already know I planned on hurting them all ? Isn't it the point of you coming here ? To stop me ? Unless you wished to just mock me ? But if so, did you really expect me not to strike back ? Did you really expect me to show you respect because of your powers ? Or maybe because I would pity you for being a puppy in front of a pony afraid of her own shadow ?~”

 

“Shut. Up.”, he started to levitate, taking some distance. However, this only made Chrysalis feel like she was in power in this conversation.

 

“And honestly, asking my guards, she probably was the easiest to capture ! How could she not ? Such a ridiculous wimpy crybab-”

 

“I said  **SHUT UP** !”, the draconequus charged, clearly ready to rip her open. Suddenly realizing how doomed she was, Chrysalis closed her eyes, waiting for her last moments.

 

However, a minute passed and she felt nothing. Opening her eyes, she felt as if everything was taller before she suddenly realized what happened as she looked at her hooves : in a last attempt to survive, her instincts kicked in, turning her into a yellow pegasus with a pink mane and teal eyes. Looking in front of her, she saw the draconequus standing a few feet away with a mix of anger and disbelief on his face. That made the ex-queen smile again as she suddenly felt invincible.

 

“What's wrong Discord ?”, she said in a now sweet voice. “I thought you wanted to hurt me ?”

 

The other creature just gritted his teeth as he frowned.

 

“And here I thought you wanted to get rid of me.”, Chrysalis continued. “But I suppose the all-powerful Spirit of chaos can't bring himself to hurt  _ her _ .~”

 

“...Stop with your act, Chrysalis.”, he said, struggling a bit to stay stern.

 

“Funny how you finally say my name now, as if trying to convince yourself on who's standing in front of you.”, she started to walk towards him, in which he responded by taking steps back. “Why~. Are you scared of me ?”, she taunted. “Are you scared of using your magic on such a pretty face ?~”

 

“I say stand back !”, he shouted. “I know it's you Chrysalis ! If you think I'm going to fall for a changeling turning right in front of my eyes after what your hive pulled me throu-”, he suddenly stopped as the changeling jumped at his neck, hugging him.

 

“Then why aren't you fighting back ?~”, she asked as the draconequus froze in place. Realizing it was a perfect opportunity, she opened her mouth, ready to drain his love. However, before she could even drain a spoon of it, Discord yelped and disappeared, reappearing above the ground, a few feet away.

 

“If you ever try doing that again-!”

 

“Then what ?”, she mocked. “You're going to tell me to go away crying ?”

 

“ **You...** ”, she could see the rage in his eyes, his fists closing; but she could also feel his emotions; and she knew he was unable to do anything.

 

“Go ahead.”, she taunted. “Strike back. I won't even move out the way.”

 

Discord stayed for what felt like eternity, watching the changeling with rage combined with doubt.

 

“If we ever cross paths again...”, he finally said in a dark tone. “...things won't be as pretty.”, at that, he flew away, disappearing once at a certain distance.

 

“Well...”, Chrysalis murmured, still smiling. “That was...”, she took the time to turn back to her original form. “ **...interesting** .”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Discord being scared of Pinkie is from “Make new friends but keep Discord” (S5 ep 7) in which he seems really uncomfortable around her (while asking for the ticket); and given that she's the most chaotic pony that ever exist, I wouldn't be surprised that in a way he would try to avoid her. (which is sad because a episode about these two would be just awesome !...making the comic 57 kind of a missed opportunity...)  
> Also I Chrysalis turning into Fluttershy is mostly based on the season 6 finale (although I suppose I also got influenced by “Daughter of Discord”)


End file.
